Falling in Love with a Criminal
by iJobex3
Summary: During the 7th grade of middle school, Lucy, Juvia and Levy came to a decision to become infamous thieves. It has last for four years now and no one has caught them on the act! Natsu and Gray are working as police officers as they are in a job to capture them.
1. Introduction

**[[Author's Notes:** (To those who have read the other version) I've changed the title from "Partners in Crime" to "Falling in love with a Criminal." I have edited this story line from Chapters 1-2 and added some parts. **]]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Introduction**_

Night time has fallen and it has yet to strike midnight. The full moon has made its appearance, shining brightly in the dark sky, alone in solitude, with no stars to be seen.

Downtown of Magnolia, there's an important event being held at Central's Main Hall where the auction house will be taken place. All of the society's high upper class has come to attend such a special occasion that occurs once a year. With such unique paintings, extraordinary gems, legendary weapons and etc., has been presented on stage as people debate and bid for the item they are throwing their money on.

The place was entirely pack with people wearing masks preventing others to see their face. Even the guards that was on duty inside of the building. A _**masquerade ball**_ was the lovely theme of this occasion. Making things easier for a particular woman in disguises.

Juvia had her curly hair up in a ponytail. On her head was a little miniature hat that was shaded in a brighter color of blue. She wore an elegant royal dress that fit the style that came from the late centuries, similar to all the females in the room; it easily allowed her to blend in with the crowd without looking suspicious. As for her mask it was colored in purple with a nice white feature hanging on the side. On the right side of her earhole was a transparent earphone,

"Juvia, could you hear me?" said the voice from the other lane.

The blue-haired girl raised up her right arm, spreading her floral fan wide open in front of her face. She was making her way through the crowd in an elegant manner, whilst she analyzed the room. "I could hear you perfectly fine." Juvia responded in a low volume. She was talking through the badge that was clipped on her collar of her dress. "I am quite impress, Levy, how you came up with this idea."

"Of course with my brains, I was able to come up with something pretty impressive. That badge is like a miniature walkie-talkie."

Suddenly another female voice came up on the other lane, "Yeah, stop flattering yourself."

"Juvia, how are things going for you in there? Have you found something that could help this blonde bimbo out?"

"I heard that!"

Juvia rest her floral fan on her right cheek and scanned the whole entire room, "Well it's pretty tight in here. There's actually guards in disguises all over the place, precisely as you predicted. So I assumed that there's a good chance of being able to get in from the window above, located at the east side of the building. The escape route should be from the ceiling window, centered in the auditorium."

"Good work Juvia, you got that Lucy?"

"Loud and clear."

"Alright, I'll let you know when I am almost finish hacking into the system of the building and what location I parked the van in, once you lost the cops that is… As for Juvia, just stand by."

"Roger." Lucy and Juvia said in unison.

Juvia then begun to fan herself as she glanced over at the east side of the room, and continued to walk onto the opposite direction.

On top of the rooftop, located at the east side of the building, was where Lucy was patiently waiting. The roof was clear with no security cameras or guards in sight. But she did notice the police cars surrounding the main entrance of the building and a few in patrol at the back. The blonde put her long hair up on a ponytail. She wore a tight black outfit that revealed the curves of her body figure and a black mask that covered the upper portion of her face.

"It sure looks like Chief Erza is fully aware that we would strike here at midnight." Lucy chuckled. "Hey, by any chance have you spotted Miss Scarlet tonight?"

Juvia's voice came up on her earphone, "Actually speaking of the devil, I just did. She's socializing with other guests right now."

"Is everyone in position?" a strong determined voice said. Juvia somehow managed to capture Erza's voice inside the building, though the room she was in was filled with a buzzling crowd.

"Ah, so she still hasn't quit on capturing us." Lucy smirked. "It's almost time for the clock to strike midnight."

"Hey blondie, I am about to hack into the system in three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

Inside of the building of where Juvia is currently in, the lights all shut down altogether making the crowd gasp loudly. It didn't come back up immediately when one of the staffs were flicking the switch, as the audience started to wonder what was going on. Now, it was time for Lucy to jump into the scene and do her thing! She quickly put on her black gloves and made sure the sticky patch was on the tip of her fingers in order to open the transparent glass without leaving a trace of her prints on the window. After she successfully slip right on the small opening, she made sure it was close shut like it was originally.

Lucy hurried to the back of the auditorium's storage room, where all the valuable items were being kept in place. As much as Lucy could carry on her small bag, she made sure to pick up the expensive jewelries. "Come to mama!" she chuckled. She picked up a handful of them from a wooden crater and toss it into the brown bag.

Back to Juvia; she was making sure to keep a keen eye on the head Chief of the police station. Erza was standing nearby, enough for the bluenette to see her from the corner of her eyes in the darkness. She watched as the red head glanced at each direction of the room. "That's strange?" Juvia wondered. "Why is she acting like that?" right before Juvia could assume about the situation, she heard Levy's voice speaking up on the lane.

"Hey Lucy, you have to hurry up in there. They're already sending the electricity engineers to bring back the power at central hall!"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second will you!"

"Listen you cow, if you don't want to be busted I suggest you get your ass out of there right this instance!"

"I said wait you twig! I still have some left over space in my bag!"

"You fat-ass, you better not get caught or you're dead you hear me!"

"Whatever."

In the storage room, Lucy finished getting what she could retrieve and fit it into the small brown bag. Before she swung it onto the air and place it on her shoulders, she made sure it was completely sealed. The blondie lift her head up at the ceiling, looking at the escape route that Juvia mentioned earlier. She could see some parts of the moon shining from above her through the glass frame. "I should really find an easier way to get out of here…" she sighed. "I don't want to break the window with my slingshot… It'll ring the alarm…"

Lucy looked around the room for a moment if she was able to discover another way to escape without making too much of a chased. She spun her head in each direction and thought of what will happen if she were to " _get out through here or there_ " on the process of pondering about the results that it may lead to. The young infamous thief didn't realize how much time she has wasted just standing there in the darkness for merely about thirty minutes. There was footsteps and voices coming closer to the door that leads to the room she was in.

"Shit!"

Reacting quickly to the situation, Lucy immediately opened the wooden crater that was now half empty and hid herself in there, as she wrap her arms around the brown bag.

Just in time before she was spotted, the door creaked open, in a rather slow pace. "Hello…?" said one of the voice. "Is anyone here?"

Lucy made a grimace expression once she heard those lines coming from the unknown intruder, "Who in the world would say that?" she thought to herself, "Erza should really pick better police men if she's going to capture us…"

The unknown intruder let out a small chuckle, "Seems like no one is here, Natsu. Why don't we just hang out here for a while?"

"Ughh… I seriously hope we don't have to come face to face with the Phantom Thief…" the person named Natsu let out a deep sigh. "Jeez Gray, how are you so calm?"

"Well, it's not a crazy psycho we are capturing, so I guess I have nothing to fear." Gray grinned.

The two friends sat on top of the wooden crater, not fully aware that Lucy was hiding in there. The young girl was slowly feeling a bit cramped inside, she didn't know how long she was going to be stuck inside, but there was no time to lose. Lucy listened to the conversation between the two unknown men, until there was a loud running footsteps coming towards the room.

"Shoot! They found it!" someone shouted out in surprised in a high-pitch voice.

"Who the heck are you guys?" said another with a deep voice. "You aren't one of us."

Natsu and Gray slowly stood up as they nervously came face to face with the shady looking men. "Step away from the wooden crater." They ordered. The two young lads did as they were told and kept a distance.

"Hey COW!" Levy's voice shouted from her earphone, "where the hell are you?! What is taking you so long to get those jews!" Lucy's eyes widen up in shock and let out a gasp, on the process of not being found, Levy's loud voice was heard. Everyone in the room turned their heads at the crater.

"Damn it Levy! Now wasn't the time!" Lucy shouted inside of her head.

"What the hell was that?!" the two shady men exclaimed. The man with big muscular arms (who had the deep voice) quickly ran over to the crater and attempted to open it and find out who was inside. However, his movements wasn't quick enough, he end up meeting up with Lucy's hard kick; breaking through the wood and striking him under his jaw! Causing the big guy to be thrown back and crashing onto his partner. " _ **UGHH!**_ "

Natsu and Gray just stood there frozen on their feet. They were on a paralyze state that they just watched Lucy's shadow jumped out and took out her slingshot and aimed it onto the ceiling's window. Hearing the loud sound of the glass breaking, the alarm in the building started to make a _**RIIINGG**_ -ing noise. The boys' watched as the slingshot pulled her body up in a flash, and just like that she escaped. Leaving Natsu and Gray speechless.

"What did you do?!" Levy shouted.

"Hey, I was just doing what Juvia said."

"You idiot, couldn't you find a better routine?!"

"Shut it you twig! If you want to be the one stealing the goods than be my guess! I wouldn't mind being the person from behind the scene! Besides, something came up…"

"Like what?"

"Er, let's just say thanks to you I finally got out of the situation!"

"Ugh, just lose the cops already!"

"I am already doing that!" Lucy shouted as she put on a black beanie over her head and tucked in her golden blonde hair.

 _*'It has been four years now that we done this. It is quite surprising for us that we were able to last for that long._

 _It was during the time when the three of us were all in middle school, thinking about an important decision of what path we will chose for our future._

 _Juvia, Levy and I… we were so young, but came to the conclusion on becoming great infamous thieves._

 _ **Levy was the master mind behind the scenes, she was the one who would plot the whole entire schemes. It was her job to make sure that everything goes according to plan.**_

 _ **Juvia was the master in disguises, she was the bait and the one who lures all the attention of everyone in the room to her direction. Also the one who analyzes the place to find a way to break in and an escape route.**_

 _ **As for me, Lucy, I am the one who goes ahead and steals whatever we are aiming for without fail, and making sure to hide my identity to those who are chasing after me**_ _…_

 _Apparently, I was the one who they were mostly after since I was doing the stealing after all. The reward is twenty billion jewels! But with such luck in my side, the citizens don't have a damn clue if I am a female, including my own identity. Only my reputation was increasing instantly, but for Juvia and Levy they were solidly clean._

 _Surprisingly, they don't know about the girls working along with me. Since I am the one with the cops chasing me all the time. So it'll be pretty obvious that they were clueless about the situation from the start.'_

Lucy was jumping over the next building after the next. Holding the bag filled with jewelries' over her shoulders. The cops were trailing after her on their vehicle, helicopters and the news reporters were also determined to chase after her. Eventually the reporters were having a hard time keeping up with Lucy's stamina, which they were now slowly reaching their limit. As for the helicopter, Lucy managed to slip off into a dark area on the rooftop. By the time the chase was finally over, she hurried to meet up with Levy and Juvia. It took her a while to find the location where Levy parked the vehicle, which was of course one of the dark streets of downtown.

Lucy opened the back door of the van that they were both waiting in. "It's about time you got back." Juvia said. She was already changed into a different outfit; a white button shirt, black combat boots, and shorts. "What took you so long?"

The blonde closed the door immediately before anyone who might still be lingering around this late, spotted her. "Stuff happened. And hey, if you want to switch positions with me I'll gladly take the opportunity to do so." Lucy sighed, taking off her beanie as her hair slowly fell out.

"On second thought, I am good with the job I am currently on." Juvia quickly sat up on her seat.

"Exactly." Lucy smirked at her.

"Anyways, since you finally got what we need blondie. It's time for us to head back to our headquarters." Levy said as she started the engine.

"Good. I am exhausted from all that running."

"Well for a cow like you, you sure needed that exercise anyways."

"I swear you are just jealous of my body you flat chested tard!"

"What did you say you blonde bimbo!"

"Will you guys just knock it off?! I want to get back home already!"

Along the way home Levy and Lucy decided to do this argument another time, since we they were all exhausted from the event. It was already 2 AM and they have to start school the next day.

 **End.**


	2. The Beginning

_**Chapter Two: The Beginning**_

It was seven o'clock in the morning when Lucy had finally decided to wake up and get out of bed. "Oh the struggle of waking up so early…" she groaned. She rubbed the corner of her eyes and walked out of her room, leaving the darkness and entering the light of the hallways that the sun was giving off.

There was a sound of a woman's voice which was coming from the living room that caught the blonde's full attention. She walked in seeing that Juvia was already in her new high school uniform and have just finish preparing everyone's breakfast in the kitchen. As for Levy, she too, was already dressed up in the same uniform and fully concentrating her eyes on the television.

"I'm hungry…" Lucy yawned as she walked up to the dining table.

"Last night's news report; there was a special occasion taking place at Central's Main Hall that only occurs every once a year. It has been said the legendary thief that appeared four years ago had strike once again. For a long time now, no one has been able to find out the infamous thieves' identity. But thanks to this young men, they were able to figure out the gender of the robber."

Lucy eyes widened up, before she could take a small sip on drinking her hot chocolate milk from her mug, she came to a halt and turned her head to the TV. On the big screen, she saw two teenage boys' appearing.

"So you said your names are Natsu and Gray right?"

"Yes." They both nodded their head with a serious expression.

"Just earlier you have claimed to see the legendary thief that has been wanted for a very long time now. The gender of the robber you saw last night behind the auditorium was a female, correct?"

"That is correct." Gray said.

"By any chance, were you able to get a glimpse of the phantom's face?"

"No." said Natsu.

"You know, my friend here actually didn't want to come face to face with her!" Gray begun to tease.

"G-gray!"

Levy then grabbed the remote that was sitting on top of the coffee table and turned off the TV. She stood up from the couch and walked around to sit on the dining chair, "They know your gender so what? It's about time they found out."

Juvia chuckled as she sat down on the dining chair next to Lucy, "It's good they didn't see your face, Lucy."

"Close call." Lucy sighed.

"By the way, you are transferring to my school today. So you should hurry up and eat and get ready, blondie." Levy pointed out.

* * *

"Everyone please welcome our two new transfer students to the classroom!" said Gildarts, the homeroom teacher. "Now say hello, girls."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Juvia." Everyone greeted her a hello, but for one particular boy he had fallen in love at first sight. Gray. His eyes formed into hearts as he looked at the beautiful blue-haired woman standing at the front center of the classroom, next to a blonde. "Wow! What a beauty!" Gray exhaled.

Lucy stood there with her arms folded in front of her chest. A certain pink headed boy was watching her from a far right next to a 'love-dazed' Gray. He watched as Gildarts glanced over to the young lady, "now it's your turn, miss."

"Hmph, the name is Lucy." She said looking away from the class.

Starting onwards, the three girls will be attending Fairy Tail's High School Academy. Pretending to be a pure innocent high school girl with a clean background. Even though, this is the sake of their own safety, they have no choice but to make sure that they don't cause too much of a scene or get themselves involved with a lot of people.

They are finally in their second year of high school, and were given the privileged to have the freedom to choose what desk they would like to sit on, by their homeroom teacher; Gildarts. Ignoring the fact that they are normally supposed to be seated in an alphabet order according to their last names.

The three girls all agreed to pick the seats all the way at the back row near the windows, as planned. Juvia and Lucy took the seats next to the transparent glass as Levy sat by the desk right next to Lucy's. It was still morning and Lucy and the girls were struggling to keep themselves awake. For sure, Levy already knocked out on her desk since she was driving the entire night. Only Juvia and Lucy were able to get a few hours of rest during their trip back to their apartment.

"Take a look at this!" someone shouted out-loud as they slam their palms on top of a newspaper.

A group of students started to circle around of the desks at the front of the classroom.

"I just gotten this newspaper earlier on my way to school, and it's shocking to finally find out that the mysterious thief that they been chasing over those four years was actually a female all along!" cried out a student named Jet.

Lucy suddenly twitch as she turned her head directly at the boys, as Juvia shifted her eyes over at them.

"No way man! Seriously?! This whole entire time it was actually a woman?!" said the only son of the Strauss family; Elfman.

"What?! You haven't heard about it yet? It was all over the news this morning! Gray and Natsu were the ones who witness it!" Droy blurted out.

"Man, I never thought it'll turn out to be a woman at the end." Said Gray.

"Same here." Natsu sweated.

Suddenly a girl with scarlet hair randomly appeared and joined in the conversation, "Natsu. Gray."

Lucy and Juvia's eyes grew wide open in shock, "Chief Erza?!" they both thought.

The boys' jolted as they noticed her presences from behind them and that familiar strong voice of hers, "You boys should really keep this conversation confidential. You both are now rookies at the police field, and for sure you should know the number one rule was to keep things like this private."

Next to the girl came by a boy with blue hair, "Come on Erza, give them a break."

Lucy and Juvia blinked at the same time, "Who's that guy?" they both wondered.

"Jellal…" Erza said in surprised.

"I am sure they didn't know they were forbidden to talk about such things outside of the job." Jellal chuckled.

"Yeah, I actually didn't know!" Natsu trembled in fear.

"We weren't told anything about that!" Gray step back in horror.

Jellal then back them up as he told Erza, "They aren't the only ones talking about it in school campus after all. It has already spread everywhere since it showed up on the news, y'know. So just let this one go."

Erza crossed her arms and simply said, "Fine." As she continued on with the conversation with, "Since this topic is going on. I guess it is fine for us to talk about such matters here without a problem."

Natsu and Gray slowly went back to their calm composure as they secretly thanked Jellal for getting them out of trouble, as they discussed about the recent robbery that had taken place last night.

"Last night, we were actually given a foil information about the occasion, the host of the party that brought the event of doing an auction house at Central's Main Hall hid the real ones behind the auditorium. Trying to actually sell the artificial ones to the buyers. But, when we investigated the back of the auditorium, the host noticed that the crater has been touch and we found the jewelries to be missing." Erza explained.

"So are you saying, without the stealing, you wouldn't have found the real deal?" Natsu reassured to see if his conclusion was correct.

"Precisely. Without that, we wouldn't have put them to jail last night." Said Jellal.

"Wow, to even think that outsiders like you two..." Erza glared at Natsu and Gray. "Figured out the gender, since you happened to be in the same room that night."

Lucy eyed the two scaredy-cats who were trembling in fear as Erza continued to give them an ugly look. Both Juvia and she were eavesdropping the conversation without seeming to obvious. Lucy laid her head down on her desk as Juvia pretend that she was lost in her little world; daydreaming.

"Wow! I wonder who she is!" Jet interrupted. Not realizing the horrible atmosphere that Erza was giving off around her aura. Soon the boys were also asking questions of their own. Wondering about the popular topic that was the central conversation in the whole school. Juvia eyeballed at Lucy as she whispered, "You are quite famous."

"Yeah, no kidding." She whispered back to her.

"Calm down boys," Erza interrupted their bickering. "Honestly, I am not quite sure if the things they reported on the news were to be true, even if someone had witness it. So I can't really say if it was a female when I did not see it for myself. I was actually at the auction house in disguises. But I didn't expect that the robbery would be at the auditorium. Since I already assumed that everything was already placed in the event hall… I am actually surprise that the thief, herself, was able to tell where the real things were located at in the building… Which caught me off guard."

Juvia narrowed her eyebrows, "So, that's why she was acting like that last night…"

[[ _ **Referring to:** (Chapter 1) Back to Juvia; she was making sure to keep a keen eye on the head Chief of the police station. Erza was standing nearby, enough for the bluenette to see her from the corner of her eyes in the darkness. She watched as the red head glanced at each direction of the room._ ]]

"Ooh Juvia, how I forgotten about you!" Gray smiled with a flowery atmosphere.

Juvia shrieked, surprised to see him popping out of nowhere in front of her face. "Creep!" she thought.

"My name is Gray! I am so pleased to be in the same classroom as you!" Gray said happily. He grabbed her palms and shake her hand. "I am sure we were destined to be together!"

"Psst! Hey, I think you just got yourself a secret admirer!" Lucy whispered.

"He is not my secret admirer!" Juvia scowled at her.

"With the looks of it right now, that is not what I see." Lucy waved her hands from left to right and smirked.

"Shut up blondie!" Juvia hiss.

"Oh my dear Juvia, your beauty is something I have never seen before. I have fallen in love at first sight when you walked into the room."

"Will you get the heck away from me?! And take some of your clothes off! Just looking at you makes me feel so hot!"

"You mean, I make you feel stimulated?! Then I must stay like this forever—"

"That was not what I meant you idiot! Just go away already!"

"But why?!"

"Obviously you are obnoxious and simply revolting! Just shoo already!"

Lucy placed her elbow on the table and rest her palms on top of her other hand that was forming into a fist. She watched Gray and Juvia make such a scene. It was pretty hard for the young blonde to hear the conversation from the group at the front of the classroom due to Juvia's loud voice raising every time Gray would continuously pressed on at her. Lucy rolled her eyes over at Levy who was still snoozing on her desk, she wondered how this numbskull was able to sleep throughout this whole entire time with the loudness of this chat bouncing off on every wall. But she understood very well that Levy wasn't able to get a lot of rest.

* * *

During lunch time the three of the girls sat under a shade of a tree in the gardens. It was next to a row of scrubs that block them from being seen. The tree prevent the sunlight to hit on them, so they didn't have to worry about getting tan, turning all red or breaking a sweat. But they were receiving a nice cool breeze so it was perfect.

"I slept like a log!" Levy stretch out her arms as she let out a loud yawn come out from her mouth.

"I'll say, that actually suits you since a log doesn't have much curves." Lucy smirked.

"What did you say you cow?!" Levy growled, glaring at her.

"You heard me loud and clear, you even made a comparison with yourself!" Lucy returned the same look at her but a grin upon her face.

"You really want to start with this huh, you gorilla?!" Levy snap.

"Who are you calling gorilla?!" Lucy clenched her fist tight, breaking the chopsticks she was holding in half.

"Obviously, you," Levy crossed her arms. "It actually suits you since you are like a wild person that no boy could tame." Levy applied.

"Speak for yourself, Levy!" Lucy sneered.

"I am speaking for myself, genius!" Levy then came to a halt and covered her mouth with her palms. "Oh, I forgotten that you don't use that brain of yours, I am the one with the master-mind!"

"I do use my brain! You annoying bitch!" Lucy scowled at her.

"Oh, someone is offended," Levy chuckled teasingly, "since when?" she pushed.

"On some parts on our jobs since I am the one looting! I have to use my head and know exactly how to get myself out of the situation!"

Before Lucy could continue on defending herself, Juvia cut in and put a stop between the two. "Will you attention seeking whores shut the hell up!" Juvia screamed at the both of them, covering their mouth.

Lucy and Levy both rolled their eyes away from each other.

"Listen, you have to remember that you are still in school campus, if you continued on with this dumb argument of yours you might end up spilling the beans. You'll end up getting all of us caught! So shut your darn traps and continue on with the acting!" Juvia reminded them.

Once Juvia removed her hands from their mouth, Lucy and Levy let out a deep sigh.

"She's right." Levy pouted, not wanting to even apologize. Not only her, but Lucy too.

"Anyways, who the heck is that Jellal guy from earlier?" Lucy brought up.

"I was wondering the same thing, he looks really familiar but I don't remember where I have seen him before."

"The one who was talking in the same group with Erza?" Levy said.

"How'd you know, I thought you were asleep?" Juvia blinked in surprise, eating her sushi.

The short bluenette shrugged, "Yea, well, who could sleep with the loud ruckus going on in class? Even the love birds were making such a big fuzz." Levy put her hand in the back of her head and glanced over at Juvia, who was staring right back at her with a shock expression. Her sushi was now dangling down on her chopstick as little pieces of the food in the middle were falling out.

"We are not a couple!" Juvia said as her face changed into a grim reaction.

Levy and Lucy both nodded their head and simultaneously said, "Suuuree," filled with a sarcasm tone.

"I am serious!" Juvia growled. "Whatever!" she went back on eating her lunch as the short bluenette and the blonde let out a small snicker.

"Anyways, about Jellal," Levy said, "He is actually the head prince."

"That's right! Now I remember!" Lucy exclaimed as she snapped her fingers.

"Of course you would, he is the prince of this country. Even though he is also working as the head chief in the police field and Erza working along with him. But since he has other responsibilities to take as the prince, Erza is in charge." Levy explained.

"I was quite surprised when I saw her. Also the fact that we are in the same academy as everyone who are trying to get us." Juvia said. "Though, Lucy is the wanted criminal here."

Levy then locked eyes with the blonde's chocolate brown orbs, "In advance I want to let you know you can't have your guard down when you are here. I have a prediction that you might end up facing him sooner or later in the near future. So, you need to have a lot of practice and make your own tactics since you'll be alone in the fields. Also you may never know who else you might end up facing."

Lucy nodded at her with a furious expression.

"Juvia and I could only support you behind the scenes, since you're mostly in deep shit, we are mostly focus on you. You are more experience in this than Juvia and I, so, might as well get you involved in more training. We don't know what possible outcome they have stored for you. So, make sure you are ready." Levy then flicked her eyes towards Juvia. "Same for the both of us, Juvia. Even if Lucy is out in the field doing her own thing we cannot let one of us get caught. If we are found to be suspicious, there's a majority rating they'll go after us as well."

"Understood." Juvia nodded.

"And one thing for sure that we must always remind ourselves, **DO NOT FALL IN LOVE.** "

 **End.**


	3. Fated to Meet You

**[[Author's Note:** (Readers who have read the old version) I would recommend to see what the changes was from chapter 1 but it's your choice :) **]]**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Fated to Meet You**_

The only time when the girl's would go out and do their thing was after 6:30 **PM**. even if it was a school night. As long as something catches their attention that would make a good profit to sell, they'll make sure to steal it.

There was another scene taking place. The event was happening in an Art Gallery, a museum filled with popular art works and famous pieces created from well-known artists. There was a lot of police cars surrounding the building.

Some policemen's were in patrol, standing on guard around the area. They were scattered all over the place assigned with a task. There was two groups; one outdoors and the other indoors.

People came to see the new painting that was going to be revealed in the grand opening, where it'll take place in the big lobby.

"Man, I never thought we would already get in the police field that quick." Natsu trembled.

"Same here." Said Gray.

The two boys' were assigned indoors, patrolling the area for any suspicious suspects. They were wearing their police uniform and cap. They were also geared up with a radio, flashlight, gun, grenade and a shocker. Everything they had equip was colored in black.

"I really hope I don't end up dying tonight." Natsu teared up.

"Oh come on pal, I am here with you aren't I?" Gray wrapped his arms around him, trying to cheer him up.

"I rather be the one driving the car and chasing. I think being behind the wheel would be a better option for me." Natsu considered.

"Oh, so you rather leave me here all alone by myself?" Gray sulked. "I see how it is… buddy. You don't even care about me, that's alright… at least I have Juvia."

Without any expectations from the boys, the lights in the hallways were quickly turning off one by one. Until it was now nothing but darkness. The only light they were given was from the row of windows. They heard their crew members shouting somewhere in the buildings about splitting up.

"Move it! Go go go!" someone commanded.

"Don't let her get away!" another voice shouted.

Natsu perked up, shaking in fear, "I wasn't ready for this!" he squatted, putting his hands on his head.

"Come on Natsu, we can't just stay in one spot we have to find the suspect!" Gray grabbed onto his collar and drag him along.

At the grand opening, Juvia was once again involved with a big crowd surrounding her. She was wearing a professional business attire that came in navy blue. To match the disguise she had, her hair was up in a bun, and a pair of square frame glasses. Making her look like a wealthy business woman.

"Juvia, could you hear me?" Levy said over the lane. "Give me the signal if things are operating according to plan."

Juvia looked at both of her sides, hearing the nervous voice coming from the auditions that came to see the new painting that was going to be presented on stage. She took a deep breath and made a high pitch voice, "What is going on?! Kyah!" she burst out screaming, "I can't stand being in the dark!" As the master in disguises, it should be easy for them to act the part.

"Ah… Good work Juvia…" Levy let out a sheepish laugh, "Next time warn me before hand, my ears are still ringing…"

"I can't deny that was pretty funny. But could you guys keep it down a bit, I am in an important mission right now…" Lucy whispered.

"Sorry about that," Juvia said in a low tone, "Where are you now Lucy?"

"I am still trying to figure out a way to get in."

Suddenly everyone in the room began to panic even more. Since they already assumed to know what was happening tonight. "Is that legendary thief coming for the painting?!"

"My word! She's going to strike again?!"

"How are the police officers going to capture her in the darkness?!"

While a few of them wondered about the infamous thief, Juvia pressed a small button that was on the side of her eyeglasses frame. Her lens changed into a 'night view,' allowing her to see everything in the darkness. The master in disguises quickly changed her personality into something suiting that goes with a business woman; intelligence and a persuader. "How is she able to get the painting if we are all stuck in the same room where the painting is? If that is possible there should be a hidden place somewhere that gives her a good opportunity to take it."

"Now that you mention it, that's true." Said a random individual.

"That makes a really logical reasoning."

"Otherwise, she must be someone in disguises."

As Juvia continued to distract the guests, Lucy knew that her friend was giving her a clue of a hidden floor that was in the same room. The blonde quickly rushed through the hallways, dodging any officers that were patrolling around the area, and made her way to the second floor to one of the doors.

"Ah-hah! I found it!" Lucy said to herself. She slowly closed the door that said _'Authorized personnel only.'_

"I am now on the hidden floor above." Lucy informed them.

"Alright, Juvia make sure you continue your part while I hack into the camera system to make sure there's no one coming. I could delete the film after I finish with the programming." Levy informed.

"Roger." Juvia said as she went back into intimating the personality of a business lady.

As for Lucy, she was quickly preparing her equipment. She attached a small machine from the ceiling that was created by Levy. She then took out the small hook-clip and attach it to the belt that she had wrap around her. For precaution and seeing if it was strong enough to hold on to her for a long period of time, she pulled the small wire by two hands, testing to see if it'll break. Using her full strength to break it apart.

After Lucy gotten her result, she looked down from the bottom, preparing her night vision contacts to operate. She dived down to the big opening in the darkness, grab the painting that was standing on the wooden holder which was covered with a red blanket over it. And immediately pressed the button on her belt that pulled her back up.

The blonde rushed taking off the small machine from the ceiling, attach it back on her belt, and carried the large painting on the side of her arm. "I retrieved the painting, how much time do I have left before they bring the lights back up." Lucy asked while running out from the hidden floor.

"I would say at least thirty-five minutes, but I don't see anyone coming to the room factory to check up on the switch." Levy informed her, "I assumed that they haven't arrived yet. Just quickly get out of there and return to the van!" she ordered.

"You don't have to tell me that, I know!" Lucy growled. She was now making her way through the darkness of the hall way. The wanted thief could hear the voices of the policemen and their footsteps, giving her the opportunity to know exactly what direction to go.

Lucy was taking the opposite way for the exit, hoping that she would find another way out without getting caught. When she was turning to a corner, she end up colliding with someone.

" **OOF**!" they both made. Lucy dropped the painting and landed on her bottom.

"Ow…" Lucy moaned in pain, rubbing the bump on her forehead. She heard the voice of other figure she had just bumped into, to be a male.

"Darn that hurt…" said the unknown shadow.

"Hey, Natsu are you okay?" Gray said.

"Y-yeah… I guess…" he responded, "But, I'm not sure if the person I bumped into is…"

Lucy looked at the dark shadows in shock. Realizing who they were, "Out of all the people, I end up with them?!" Even though she was only able to see shadows of their figure in front of her, her mind was completely blank.

"Lu—" a voice came over the line.

"Luc—"

"Lucy!"

The blonde didn't realize that her partner was trying to communicate through. Levy's words seem to fade even if Lucy did had the earphones plugged in her ear hole. She was totally spazz out.

"Lucy!" Levy shouted her name over again. "You idiot can you not hear me saying your name! You dumb blonde! The engineers just arrived to the scene and is now heading to the machine factory nearby you!" she quickly informed her. There was a loud clicking sound in the background which what seems like a keyboard. "I am already doing my best with hacking into the video cameras in the building! The programming is still downloading into the system! You better get a move on! Cause I could see a lot of other dots coming towards you on my radius!"

"H-hey" Natsu stuttered, "a-are you okay there?" he asked.

"Are you also looking for the suspect?" Gray questioned, as he flashed his light on Lucy's face. Not knowing that she was the criminal.

The girl put her palms on her face, realizing she forgotten to wear her mask. "Shit!" she shouted inside her head. "No wonder they weren't really reacting as much."

"Ah, I know you!" Natsu pointed out, "you're the new girl that just transferred to our school!"

Gray squinted his eyes and looked closely at her, making Lucy feel uneasy. "Oh, you are! What brings you here?"

"Well… uh…." Lucy hesitated. "What should I do or say? Should I just knock them out and hoping they will forget everything?" she wondered.

"Well, she's probably here to see the new painting that was going to be displayed." Natsu answered for her. "She probably got lost and end up wondering around."

"Ahh! Yes! That's right!" Lucy nodded her head in agreement, "This building is huge!"

"Don't worry, we could take you there." Gray grinned. Right there and then, the battery of the flashlight gave up. "Wha? You got to be kidding me."

"Darn, and mines just gave up on me earlier. Talk about bad luck." Natsu whimpered.

From the end of the hallways, there was a small dim of light coming their way and voices. Natsu and Gray were quite relieved that someone was here to finally bring back the lights.

"Oh, finally!" Natsu clenched his fist and excitedly cheered.

"Now, we wouldn't have a problem looking for the culprit." Gray grinned. "Give me a high-five Natsu!"

Natsu looked around him, "Where are you Gray?"

"Just follow my voice, I am right here next to you." Gray said, lifting his hands up.

Natsu blinked and decided to hit whatever was right next to him. He expected the high-five to be up in the air. He swing his hands and accidentally smacked his palms on Gray's face.

"Augh!" Gray groaned.

"Whoops!" Natsu jumped back in surprise, "I didn't mean to do that Gray! I swear!"

Lucy heard Natsu apologizing over and over to him, "Wow, this two seriously works under Erza's control? This is quite disappointing…" The blonde picked up the painting that was on the floor, hoping that it was still maintained in a fairly good condition as it was before she stole it. She notice how the small dim of light was becoming brighter and larger by the minute. She immediately slipped away while she had the chance.

"Hm, what are you two doing here?" said a strong voice. The boys' turned their heads to see Erza holding onto a flashlight and escorting the Engineers.

"Uh, Erza!" Natsu said, "We found a girl-? Huh, where'd she go?"

"What girl?" Erza questioned.

"She was just right here a minute ago!" Natsu panicked.

* * *

"Lucy, find a way to the rooftop! There's already too many police officers looking for you in the building!" Levy told her. "I was finally able to access through the security cameras in the building, successfully. I could see you running in the hallways."

Lucy was running as fast as she could to find a stairway to the top of the roof. "Levy, what's the closes staircase to the rooftop?!"

The mastermind glanced over at her big computer screen, while she was quickly typing on the big keyboard set in front of her. "Hold on, give me a second to download the walkthrough of the building and then locate you inside."

On the other small window screen on Levy's right, you could see a multiple row of where the security camera's in the building is recording.

"How long will that take you?!" Lucy complained.

"Done! It doesn't take that very long!" Levy rolled her eyes to the other screen, "there's a staircase up ahead of you, to the left. Make sure you aren't spotted! There's a few dots on your radius ahead of you Lucy! Either knock them out, or try avoiding them!"

"Got it!"

Levy watched her blonde partner through the screen, she was hiding behind a big pillar. She watched as the three officers slowly made their way past her.

"Man, I just want to go home already…" one of them moaned.

"Same here…"

"I don't think we would ever capture the suspect anyway…"

Once they were out of sight Levy ordered her to move, "Go its clear!" she heard Lucy clicking her tongue from the other lane and watched her enter the door to the staircase and ran up from her screen monitor.

"Alright, mission accomplish once you lose the cops! I'll be deleting this videos now." Levy chuckled as she began to operate the system. "Juvia, the engineers are already malfunctioning with the cords in the factory room. You'll be able to get out of there soon."

"Finally." Juvia sighed.

* * *

By the time the power was back on, Gray and Natsu were heading out to their patrol car. "Wow… Erza sure is scary…" Gray shuddered.

"I'm just glad that I finally get to be behind the wheel again." Natsu cried with joy as they both entered the vehicle.

Suddenly they heard their radios going on at the same time with their crew members' voice coming up: "The area in building A is clear."

"Clear on building B."

"No suspect on building C."

It kept going on and on about not seeing anyone suspicious.

"I wonder what happened to the girl we bump into earlier." Natsu wondered.

"I wonder the same thing." Gray frowned, "But, I can't wait to see my sweet Juvia tomorrow!"

Out of nowhere their radios begun to have a lot of commotion going on at the same time, "The painting has been stolen! I repeat the painting has been stol-"

"She's here! She's here! We have spotted the suspect on top of the building!"

Then Chief Erza's voice came up, " **WHAT?!** Do not hesitate and _**GO**_ after her!"

Gray blinked in surprised, he shifted his gazes over at Natsu who had a wide smirk on his face. "Alright, as long as I am behind the wheel, there's nothing that could stop me. We are going full speed ahead, are you ready Gray?"

"Ready to take action." Gray grinned.

And without no idle, Natsu stepped on the gas and speed on ahead, tagging along with the other police cars.

The young thief was leaping over to the next building and running towards the other end. She could hear the sounds of the police sirens closed by. "Crap." Just in a nick of time, Levy rushed into the scene.

"Get in!" she demanded. She opened the hood on top of the van wide enough for Lucy to slip in.

"Alright, just in time." Lucy grinned. She leaped down from the rooftop and jumped down on each row of the building's balcony. And drop herself into the opening gap of the vehicle's hood.

"And she made it!" Juvia announced out-loud, reaching for the hood and closing it shut. "Let's go Levy!"

"On it!" Levy quickly stepped on the pedals and drove away.

* * *

Right after the incident of the robbery that took place at the Art Gallery, Levy decided it would be best if she sold the items that Lucy stolen once a few weeks passed by. Hoping that by then, things would calm down a bit.

It was another school morning, and Lucy was the last one to get up from bed. Juvia was preparing breakfast and Levy's eyes was glued onto the television.

"Breaking news; last night the famous thief that has been around for four years showed up at the Art Gallery. The new painting that was supposed to be in display today have been stolen after the incident of the missing jewelries' at the auction house. However, no one was able to witness the fact that they saw someone taking the picture."

"Ahah! Scored another one." Levy grinned.

"I am starving…" Lucy yawned as she sat down on the dining chair.

"The pancakes are finished." Juvia said as she brought a mountain of pancakes on one plate.

Levy turned off the TV and joined the girls for breakfast. "I wonder what we might steal next. If we are able to keep this up, no one will get on our way!"

Lucy rise her head as she glanced over at Levy, "Should I mention about what happened last night?" she wondered. "Maybe it's best not to… That kid probably forgotten."

After they finished eating their breakfast, they all walked to school together.

"Ugh, being an innocent, naïve high school girl is too much work!" Lucy complained.

"We have no other choice." Juvia said as she tried to ignore the sore feeling she had on the heels of her feet that she gotten from walking in heels on her previous disguises as a business woman.

"Man, I am sleepy." Levy yawned. "I hope the teacher let us have free time again."

By the time they reached Fairy Tail's High School Academy, they headed to their classroom. When Juvia entered first before the others, Gray excitedly called out to her, "Juvia! Oh my beauty!"

The tall bluenette cringed in disgust, "Ugh, I totally forgotten about you!"

"Have fun Juvia." Levy patted her on the shoulders and walked to her desk.

"Oh Juvia! There's so much that I have to ask about you." Gray squealed, "I want to get to know you!"

Lucy was the last one to enter the classroom as she watched Juvia being suffocated by the on-going questions that Gray was asking about her. Her eyes were still set on the two classmates, not fully aware of where she was walking to. The blonde then turned her head around, and bumped into someone's chest accidentally. " **OOF**!" Before she could land on her bottom again, someone quickly grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her.

"Woah!" said the boy, "Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes locked up with the owner's hazel orbs. At first she was surprised then her facial expression slowly changed, she looked at the pink head boy with a grimaced reaction, "It's this guy again!" Lucy shouted inside her head.

"Oh, it's you!" Natsu smiled with glee. "I was hoping we would have a chance to talk to each other again."

"Again?! I was hoping we wouldn't!" Lucy thought. She glared at the teenage boy with an irritated face.

Natsu noticed the look she was making and nervously panicked as he let go of her wrist. "Uh-um-er, sorry about that!"

"It's fine. You saved me from falling."

"Uhm, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Natsu, it's nice to meet you!"

Right before Natsu could say anything more, Gildarts walked into the classroom, "Alright students, get into your seats I am about to start class!" everyone did what they were told and rushed up towards their desk.

* * *

"Man, what a bore. I was able to sleep throughout the whole entire day." Levy yawned as she stretched out her arms.

"How annoying, I am glad that it's lunch time. I don't have to deal with that creep always looking at me in class." Juvia growled.

"By the way, where did the blondie go?" Levy asked.

"She probably stopped by the bathroom." Juvia shrugged.

Inside the building of Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy just finished washing her hands in the girl's restroom. When she exit out, she saw Natsu getting a soft drink from one of the vending machines that was nearby.

"Is this just a coincidence or is this just really bad timing?" Lucy whispered to herself. She made sure to avoid any communications with the boy, so she decided to quietly walk away and pretend not to see him.

"Crap!" Natsu exclaimed. "The machine is jammed again!" he said out of frustration. He opened his wallet and looked inside it, "That was my last dollar too…" he whimpered.

Lucy came to a halt and tilt her head a bit, she pitied the fool and she wasn't the type to just leave someone who needed help. The teen decided to turn back and help the unfortunate one with his problem. Natsu then noticed her presences beside him, "Oh, did you wanted to use the machine?" he asked. He step back a bit to give her space, "Uhm, don't bother buying from this one. This one just took my money away…"

Lucy let out a deep sigh, "I didn't come here for that." She told him. She stand next to the vending machine and hit the back of her fist with it. _**THONK!**_

Natsu's drink that he had paid for came out from the bottom. Lucy grabbed the canned juice and toss it over to him. "T-thanks!" Natsu said in surprised.

"I am just returning a favor when you saved me from falling earlier. So don't think this will happen again." Lucy warned him.

"Uh, yes ma'am! Sorry!"

"Well, anyways later." Lucy turned around and slowly walked off.

"Uh-Uhm, wait!" Natsu shouted out, "Where did you go last night?"

Lucy froze before she made another step. The conversation she was hoping to avoid was suddenly brought up. "Shit, I thought he would forgotten and let it be."

"Last night, I went back in the building to see if you were able to find your way. After I finished doing the car chased that is. But you weren't anywhere in sight." Natsu explained. "So I was wondering where did you disappeared off to."

"Uh, well. You see… I really had to go use the bathroom at that time. And I thought it'll be really embarrassing if I told you. So I just left without a word." Lucy sweated.

"Oh, is that so?" Natsu's mouth gapped. "I see, well I am glad that you are safe." He smiled.

Lucy's heart suddenly started to beat rapidly. Her face was slowly turning red just seeing the smile of the young man standing before her. "Hey, are you okay?" Natsu said in a worrisome tone. "Are you running a fever?"

"Say what? No I am definitely fine!" Lucy let out a loud laughter as he smacked Natsu's back pretty hard. "Never been better!"

"ACK!" Natsu yip out in pain. 'Uh-I guess you are…"

Lucy patted her face like a paranoid maniac, "What the heck is going on with me?! I am losing my cool."

 **End.**


	4. A Developing Friendship

_**Chapter Four: A Developing Friendship**_

Every morning Juvia would prepare breakfast and the girls' lunchbox for school. Levy would make sure she wouldn't miss out watching the morning news so she could be fully alert of the latest updates.

The mastermind was changing channels to find something interesting, but most of the news station was about the mysterious thief that has not been captured yet. "Ugh, there's nothing good on TV!" she complained.

Just then, Lucy walked into the room staggering from side to side. "Is breakfast ready yet…?" she asked, still half-asleep.

Juvia looked at the infamous thief whilst she was serving bacons and omelet eggs on the table, "yes, you always happen to come right in time."

Levy then let out a loud sigh as she turned off the TV and joined the girls' for breakfast. "I guess there isn't anything going on that we could steal."

The blonde raised her head up and looked at her, "you're kidding right?"

"I am sure business owners have reconsidered about letting their merchandise to be put on display. Knowing the fact that there's a thief lingering around somewhere hidden in town that has yet to be captured." Juvia informed her. "So that's the majority of events less likely to happen."

Levy let out a chuckle, "what's up with you blondie? Usually you wouldn't ask such a stupid question since you would already know the reason behind it."

Lucy growled and pinched the bridge of her nose, she knew that Levy was right on this one and she couldn't really understand why she; herself, was being like that.

Right after breakfast, they headed straight for school. By the time Juvia would step into the classroom, Gray would immediately rushed towards her and say his morning greetings. "Good morning Juvia, my love!"

The bluenette looked at the boy with a monotone expression and decided to greet him back, "morning." She said, and walked straight to her desk along with the girls' tailing from behind. "Wha, s-she finally spoke to me normally!" Gray excitedly said to himself with a sparkling atmosphere surrounding him.

As Lucy was following, someone had called out to her, "Good morning Lucy!" she came to a halt and turned around to see who it was. It was no other but Natsu; He was sitting on his desk with Droy and Jet standing beside him.

"Morn-" before Lucy could give him back a response, the thought of Natsu's smiling face mentally pop up in her head (during the time of the vending machine incident.) With that in mind, the blonde's cheeks was slowly turning pink. Which have caught Jet and Droy by surprised.

The boys' leaned in closer to Natsu's ears and whispered, "when the hell did you started being such good friends with Lucy?" they both asked with great curiosity developing inside of them.

Natsu let out a sheepish laugh and placed one of his palms behind his head, "Uh-erm-um, I wouldn't say that we are close friends… yet…" he told them as he noticed the weird look that Lucy had on her face.

She was squinting at him and giving him an angry glare. Lucy rolled her eyes and once again pinched the bridge of her nose, "how could I like someone like him?" she sighed with great disappointment, "I was just caught off-guard by his friendly attitude towards me, I should just forget what happened and these strange feeling." And just like that she began to walk away.

"Uh! Wha, Luc..y?" Natsu watched her leave and hesitated for a moment. "Did she happen to hear the response I told Jet and Droy and she took that offensively?!" He wondered. "I should go and apologize to her!" Before he could have the chance to do so, the two boys' were bombarding Natsu with questions.

"Alright Natsu speak up! Since when did you start talking to the new girl?" Droy pressured on to him. Including Jet, "And how exactly did you do it?"

Natsu panicked and lifted his hands in front of him, "Uh-uhm, I-uh…" They were slowly leaning their face closer to his, making him feel awfully uncomfortable.

* * *

 **DING-DONG DIINGGG~ DING DING DINNG~**

The school bell rang for lunch time as everyone in the school departed out of the classroom. "Well, I am going to head for the bathroom." Lucy told the girls as she left the class first.

Juvia then glanced over at Levy who seem occupied with something, "what're you doing?"

The small bluenette was drawing on a piece of paper of a new invention she had randomly came up with during the lectures in class. "I am working on a new idea. I'll catch up with you once I finished, I can't stop now the idea might disappear."

"Okay. I'll meet up with you later than." Juvia walked out of the door with the girls' homemade lunch in her hand. She was heading to their usual spot that was located outdoors in the campus.

While Levy was busy finishing up with her drawing, Chief Erza and Jellal made an appearance. "Seems like they already left for lunch." Said Jellal.

Levy tilted her head a bit to the side, realizing the familiar voice. "Just when we had something important to discuss with them." Erza let out a deep sigh as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Relax Erza, I know you take this job seriously." Jellal chuckled as they both walked away.

"Something to discuss you say?" The young mastermind quickly folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket and followed after the two police enforcement officers.

* * *

After Lucy's quick trip to the restroom she went straight for the usual spot where Juvia awaits. Along her walk, she saw Natsu sitting down alone on one of the benches.

He was looking quite down on the dumps as if something were bothering him. Feeling sorry for the poor guy, Lucy decided to confront the dude instead of ignoring him, "hey."

Natsu slowly lifted his head up and his hazel eyes met up with her chocolate brown orbs. "L-Lucy!" he exclaimed in surprised.

"Yo. What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked in confusion.

"You look so out of it."

"Uh-oh! Well, um, it's nothing really!" He fidget, trying to find the words to explain himself. "Its-uh-um, sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Lucy narrowed her eyebrows.

"F-for earlier…" he stuttered.

The blonde looked at her classmate with a complex expression, "what in the world is this guy talking about?" a sweat was slowly running down her face as she awkwardly responded to him, "it's alright…?"

"ALRIGHT?!" Natsu shouted, making Lucy jolt in surprised. "Wha. What? That seriously can't be 'alright'!"

"I am so totally lost here." Lucy thought as she made a grim expression. Before she could ask what he was actually referring to, Natsu explained, "E-earlier Jet and Droy asked me how we became good friends and all… And I told them we aren't yet. I was worried that you heard me and felt hurt by it… And uhm, I didn't r-really know what to do."

Lucy was puzzled from the weird assumptions. She saw how Natsu felt embarrassed and she couldn't hold back from teasing him. "You are such a strange guy, I wasn't even thinking that!" she laughed out loud as she wrapped her arm around his neck and gave him a nudge on his head.

"Ow-ow-ow! Y-you weren't?"

"Nope!"

"R-really?" his face lighten up a bit. "I am so glad."

Lucy made a wide grin and continued to tease Natsu.

* * *

While Juvia waited for her two friends she was already finish eating up her lunch. "Where are they?" she looked around trying to spy a particular blonde and a small individual with blue hair. But there was no one in sight.

"Lunch will be over soon…" Juvia whispered to herself, "This might be the first time that they didn't eat the lunch I prepared for them."

As she began to put the lunch boxes away, Gray suddenly burst out of the scrubs that was near her, scaring the living day lights out of the young lad, "I've finally found you, my beloved Juvia!"

"Kyaaah!" she shrieked.

Gray gapped in surprised as he cupped his face, "What an adorable scream."

Feeling annoyed by him, Juvia threw her fist onto his face, "don't ever sneak up on me like that again!" she quickly got up and took the lunchboxes with her and walked away.

"Wow, what a woman." Gray blushed, feeling the throbbing pain on his right cheeks. He immediately stood up and chased after her like a lost puppy. "Juvia darling, please wait!" The bluenette ignored the obsessive lover boy who was constantly calling out to her and struggling on catching up with her speed. Since he was bundled up with extra clothes (adding more to his original weight) it made things more complicated for him.

"Oh Juvia! Why do you always run away from me like that?" He continued on with his dramatic phrases. "I know you haven't realize it yet, but we are destined to be together!"

Juvia cringed from the image of it and walked in a faster pace before he continued on confessing his unrequited love for her, "Juvia I love you! I have developed this feelings for you! Please, notice me!" **(Senpai, please notice me!)

Getting annoyed from his blunt confession, Juvia saw Lucy hanging out with Natsu from the distance. She saw how the blonde was pulling tricks on the poor guy that she had learned from her training. "How about this?!" Lucy shouted, she had her legs wrapped around Natsu's waist and her hands holding his arms back.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Natsu moaned out in pain. "Quit it!"

"Wait for me Juvia!" Gray called out. He was breathing heavily as he was catching his breath. The master in disguise looked at the infamous thief with such bewilderment. But she refused to say anything and kept silent about what she just witness.

"I finally caught up to you." Gray beam with joy. He was wondering why the beautiful woman he was so madly in love with just suddenly came to a stop. The frustrated expression she just had merely a few minutes ago, vanished. The boy blinked in confusion, "Juvia?" her face was back to a monotone look as she set her gazes over at a certain couple from the distance. Gray followed where she was staring at, he slowly rolled his eyes over and spotted Natsu and Lucy.

"They sure get along pretty well." Gray grinned as he placed his hands on his over-sized waist.

"Do they?" Juvia responded without eyeing him.

"Yep. During the other night of the stolen painting at the Art Gallery, Natsu and I happened to bump into Lucy, I guess that's how their friendship started to bond." Gray explained.

The bluenette flicked her eyes over at Gray with a suspicious glare, "Bump into Lucy?" she thought. Before the lover boy noticed the intense look she was giving off at him, Juvia quickly changed her facial expression into one of her calm composures, "Hey, have I told you I am a police officer? Natsu and I work together." He blurted out proudly.

"Oh you are?" Juvia said with such interest.

"Yeah. We are just rookies though, and the job seems sort of stressful honestly." Gray let out a deep sigh and looked at the clear blue sky, "You know the mysterious thief that has been wanted for these four years?"

Going with the flow, Juvia nodded her head. "Yes, I have heard it was a she."

"Yeah! Natsu and I happened to see her that night during the auction house at Central's Main Hall downtown! We didn't know that she was hiding inside the crater! We were so stunned that we didn't even know what to do!" Gray dramatically express out.

The young novice in the police field continued on blabbing about his story, whilst Juvia pretended to listen carefully to it and think. "He is too honest, I could use him to get some useful info… And good thing he didn't suspect Lucy as the felony." Juvia thought, she looked at Gray who couldn't stop talking,

"Natsu's flashlight gave up on him then next thing I know, he was whining in pain. That's the time when he bump into Lucy! She said that she couldn't find her way to the opening since she got lost, then I offered that we would bring her there. But the next thing we knew the battery to my flashlight ran out—"

"Hey." Juvia interrupted him.

"Yes, milady?" Gray smiled.

"There's going to be a next event you have to attend soon, right?" the master in disguise began her acting as she started to use words to manipulate him on confessing the truth. "It is part of your job and people would know how exhausting it is just to stay up all night till morning. How long will you be awake for the next event?"

Gray mumbled trying to think, "Next event… Edola's Museum…"

* * *

At this very moment, Levy was busy following Jellal and Erza around school without being spotted. They were looking for their comrades; Gray and Natsu.

Without looking suspicious to other students that saw her, she carried a miniature dictionary and pretend she was studying French as her next language. She had her fake timid personality active as she stalked the two.

"So, what's the next event that'll be happening?" Erza asked Jellal as they walked outside of the building for a private empty place to talk.

"The owner of the Edola's Museum will be doing a grand opening tomorrow at 10 **PM** sharp." Jellal explained.

"Edola's Museum hmm?" Levy quietly tailed after them and by the time she reached outdoors, she hop onto the other side of the medium-height scrubs without making too much of a rustle noise. The mastermind was crawling on the grass to prevent them from noticing her presences.

Jellal continued on, "The owner made an agreement to one of his donators, there's also proof on the contract that it has been decided that the day *** **Quatoria** will be allowed to be displayed on his museum will be tomorrow."

"Quatoria?" Levy whispered to herself. "Is that…?"

"Quatoria?!" Erza burst out, "The legendary stone?!"

"Yes. I am sure you have heard stories about the myths and folktales of it before. It is one of the ancient stones that has been around when Dragons were still rulers of the land. But now, this is the last one of its kind." Jellal sighed.

The red head blinked, realizing something that the prince has not yet mentioned, "So, wait. The reason why this is kept on the down low…?"

"The thief might go after it if it were to be announced in the news report. Invitations will be send out to important guests to come attend the grand opening."

After Jellal finished the important parts, Levy eye's glint. She had a wicked smirk on her face and she couldn't wait for the day of the event to happen. "Thanks for the information, your majesty." Levy secretly gave him her appreciations as she began to crawl away before she was seen.

"I will get Quatoria." Levy grinned evilly.

Jellal and Erza continued to face each other with nothing to say. Until the bell rang to alert everybody that lunchtime had ended.

 **DING-DONG DIINGGG~ DING DING DINNG~**

"Well, I'll inform Natsu and Gray about the details once I see him." Erza said to him, "So you have more time to do your other responsibilities."

Jellal smiled as he saw the scarlet woman slowly turned around, "Thanks for understanding Erza. They don't know about the next event, do they?"

"They do. They only know that they will be patrolling Edola's Museum."

 **END.**

 **[** **Author's Note:** *** **Quatoria** is one of the idea's I made from my first story I haven't finished ' _Is it You?'_ **]**


	5. Cops and Robbers (1)

_**Chapter Five: Cops and Robbers (1)**_

The sun was withdrawing from the sky with the light tagging along with it, as the moon takes its place, alone, in the darkness.

It had already passed the original time that the girls would normally go out and take action. They were inside of the big van with Levy taking over the wheel. Juvia and Lucy were in the back preparing their attires before they were drop off to their destination.

"How exactly does this thing work?" Juvia was looking at the new technology that Levy had invented. She was wearing the device on her wrist and Lucy as well.

"It's a hologram that allows you to look like another individual. Since we don't have invitations for the grand opening, you could change your form and look like one of the famous guests listed." Levy explained to them as she drove. "Just remember it only lasts for a period of time. So make sure you have all the other gadgets with you, since I haven't finish operating with the hologram fully."

"Alright." Juvia nodded, she turned her head over to Lucy who was playing around with her watch. The next thing she knew, she was looking at a reflection of herself.

"Woah!" Lucy shouted in surprised, she looked at her body and noticed her shape was exactly like Juvia's and her voice, "I am the master in disguise." She said as she mimic her. "And I have an obsessed lover boy following me around!"

"WILL YOU QUIT IT!" Juvia scowled, "and you have my personality way off!"

Lucy transformed herself back and snickered, "I am only stating the facts."

Juvia rolled her eyes slightly irritated, she ignored what just happened and prepared the important equipment she will be needing. She wore a plain skirt that reached to her knees and a simple looking long-sleeve top, that were all colored in white. "I can't stand out too much in the crowd. Might as well get the make-up kits…"

She dumped the lipstick onto her small purse along with an eyeliner, mascara, face powder, and perfume. Then put on her pearl earrings and her eye contacts.

"We are almost there, is everybody ready?" Levy said with a tone filled with determination.

"Ready." Juvia and Lucy said in unison.

Edola's museum was located downtown which was a few miles away from Central's Main Hall. Levy turned to one of the streets in the area that was close to their destination, it was dark and one of the street lights were flickering off and on. Both Juvia and Lucy got out of the van as Levy drove away to another hidden place around the block.

The tall bluenette glanced over at her blonde partner who was already making her way up to the closest building. Using her slingshot to help her get to the top. At this point, the two girls' split up and went on with the plan that Levy perpetually comes up with.

The master in disguise was slowly making her way to the building and noticed a young man in solitude, nearby. He was wearing weird-fancy looking clothes and he was heading to the same direction as her. Quickly reacting to the moment before she lost her chance, Juvia took out her perfume and walked up to the fancy guy.

"Excuse me!" she called out. Juvia was pretending to be an ignorant rich girl who would constantly giggle a lot. The man turned around and looked at her, "are you also going to attend the grand opening at Edola's Museum?" she giggled and blinked her eyes constantly at him.

The fancy pants snorted, he was in shock how rare it was for a gorgeous looking woman to come talk to him. Which he had mistaken his clothes to be a _good-luck charm_. "Yes. Yes I am!" He revealed his invitation to her as proof.

"Oh is that so?" Juvia smirked. She quickly placed the perfume in front of his face and sprayed. And just a few seconds the man collapsed and was fast asleep. The young master in disguise quickly dragged his unconscious body to the side next to a trash bin. "Sorry, duty calls. You wouldn't be able to remember much of what happened right when you wake up." Juvia then grab the invitation card and hurried to the front entrance as she transformed herself to fancy pants.

* * *

Inside of the museum there was a big crowd of special guests. It was entirely packed with polices adding to the population inside of the building. Everyone was wearing modern looking attires, waiting for the event to take place.

"Man, I never thought I'll get the chance to see the famous stars in person." Said Gray as he looked around the big room with old ancient objects in display and a flock of well-known people.

"Same here… It's so classy…" Natsu blinked. He was looking at one individual then to another.

"Well, I guess being in the police field has its benefits too." Gray chuckled as he patted his best friend's shoulder.

"I guess so… The disadvantage is that we might die while we are doing our job…" Natsu whimpered.

"Geez, don't think about the negative outcomes!" Gray groaned as he ran his fingers through his raven hair.

Just when Gray was trying to enlighten Natsu with a positive attitude, Erza pop up from behind them, "Boys." Hearing that strong familiar voice quickly made the two stand in attention and salute to her, "Yes ma'am!"

"At ease boys," they did what they were told and slowly relax. "I want you novices to keep your minds aware. You could socialize but don't forget about your position." Erza reminded them, she too was dressed up for this night's occasion.

"Yes ma'am, we will!" They awkwardly responded to her.

"Since the event wasn't announced on the news, we can't expect that there wouldn't be any robbery taken place tonight. So stand guard." Erza flicked her eyes around her surroundings. "Anyways, is this the first time you guys been into this sort of thing?" The red head watched as the two rookies shake her head quietly. "Well, there's more to come. You'll get used to it eventually." Erza then walked away from the boys' as they watch her made her way through the crowd and blend in with them.

"Man, sometimes I feel like I'll end up dead by her own bare hands." Gray shivered.

"I wished I could've taken the chance to be a famous race car driver." Natsu teared up feeling regretful.

The raven haired boy looked at his partner, feeling sorry for the fact that he couldn't make his dreams come true. It wasn't his idea to become a police officer in the first place. Then suddenly a fancy man who's clothes sparkled when he entered the room was coming up to them, "Excuse me sir, do you know where the restrooms are?"

Gray and Natsu looked at the man with a dumbfounded reaction. They both pointed to their left side, directing the man to his location. "Why thank you." he chuckled. They watch as the fancy pants go, leaving the boys' speechless.

As the fancy looking guy was making his way through the crowd (catching the eyes of each individual), and into an empty hallway, the hologram quickly wore off as Juvia transformed to her original self. "That was so embarrassing…" she face-palmed. "That guy sure had some weird fashion sense."

Before she could complain about the guy's sense of style she remembered to operate her pearl earrings. She rotated both of her earrings slowly, "H-hello?" said a voice from the other lane.

"I have successfully got in according to plan." Juvia whispered.

"Good work. Make sure to turn on the camera system on your earring." Levy reminded her. Juvia rotated both of her earrings again, as the camera from both side was being operated.

"Now that we got the video rolling, what is your status blondie?" Levy questioned.

"I am on top of the building. I am surprised that this is the only building that doesn't have a door to the rooftop." Said Lucy.

"Is there any way you could get in?"

"Through the window, I could use this laser lipstick." Lucy chuckled.

While Levy and Lucy were exchanging their conversations with each other, Juvia walked back to the crowded room and began to analyze the place, for a way Lucy could escape without fail. "This place is pack. I can't really tell if there's an exit." Juvia whispered.

"We will still proceed according to the plan. Are you prepared to figure things out on your own you bimbo?" Levy reassured.

On the other lane, Lucy clicked her tongue and responded back with sass, "Don't I always?"

"Heh, I like that attitude of yours blondie." Levy sarcastically complimented. "I'll give you the signal when I'll be hacking into the system. And Juvia, make sure you stay alert for Erza."

"And what about the boys?" Juvia brought up.

"I don't think they're much of a threat. They seem sort of gullible and clueless to begin with." Levy pointed out.

As Juvia refrained herself from laughing from the true statement that has been said, unfortunately for her, she happened to come across the two boys' again. "Oh shoot." She immediately turned around hoping that a particular someone did not notice her.

"Juvia?!" Gray called out.

"Shit." Juvia said to herself as she was caught red-handed. "Just why."

"I knew it! My Juvia sense was tingling!" Gray burst out with joy. "What're you doing here?!"

Natsu watched his best friend happily pestered the girl filled with energy. He felt like a third-wheeler just being around them. So he decided to leave the couples alone and went off somewhere by himself.

* * *

Lucy was carefully making her way through the small space of the edge at the top of the building. She was reaching for the windows that was located on the side of the museum.

When she got closer to the glass frame, she took a good look inside before she took out her laser lipstick. The infamous thief noticed a small rooftop where she could linger on for a long time without being caught.

She draw a big circle without the ends meeting up together, and with a gentle shoved, the glass slowly opened like a door. The blonde step in and made sure to use her transparent glue-eyeliner to hide the cut trace and originally put the window back as it was before. "Finally inside the building." Lucy informed her partners.

"Great. I am almost done hacking into the building's power system. Just give me a while to complete this." While Levy did her thing, Lucy used her slingshot to get to the other side of the room where the rooftop was at. Looking from below her, she could tell this was the stage where _**Quatoria**_ will be presented.

The thief gazed all over the room, spying out for her friend. She notice Juvia being annoyed by Gray at the center of the room, "Ooh, I see you with lover boy~" she teased. Lucy saw how Juvia's face scowled at the moment she said those lines. She knew she wanted to say something but she couldn't since she was surrounded by people.

"I will kill you if you say that again." Instead Juvia latch out on the innocent Gray.

Lucy then tried to look for a guy with pink hair; Natsu, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?" she wondered. "How strange."

It had now strike 11 **PM** and the clock tower began to sound, _**DOOONG! DOONG!**_

Finally it was time for the legendary stone; Quatoria, to be presented in the grand opening; in celebration for its appearance to be displayed.

The owner of the museum was making his way up to the stage with a fluffy cushion in his hands with Quatoria sitting on top of it. The cushion was placed on a stand as the owner made his way to the microphone.

"This is it." Lucy smirked. She took out her gadgets that she'll be needing and placed the small machine on the ceiling. She attached the hook-clip onto her belt and prepared herself for the signal.

"I finally got into the system!" Levy shouted. "I am now hacking into the system on three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

Right when Lucy dived into the opening with the lights dying off, the crowd made a loud _**GASP!**_

Lucy's contacts was already automatically set to a night view. The thief grabbed Quatoria and pressed the button on her belt. That quickly pulled her back up, but out of nowhere, the wire was cut and the thief was falling down to the stage. "What?!" Lucy blinked in surprised.

The infamous thief quickly twirled around her position and landed on the stage successfully before she failed to do so. She grabbed the wire that was still hook onto her belt and looked at the ends, "It's been cut off…"

"Someone get the lights back!" shouted the owner. "Quickly!"

The crowd began to panic as they wondered what was going on. Juvia was stuck in Gray's grasp as he was wrapping his arms around her, protecting her from any harm.

"Lucy, have you snatch Quatoria?!" Levy screamed from the other lane. "What is your report?!"

The blonde glanced at the ceiling, "Someone cut the wire to the machine..."

" **SAY WHAT**?!" Levy shouted. Juvia's eyes-widened up in shock without having the ability to say something because of a certain someone…

"Hurry up and get out of there than!" Levy ordered. "Erza must've spotted you!"

As if that was the que, someone jumped into the stage, catching Lucy's attention. "Well, well." Said the voice, "I think it's finally time that I have you under arrest."

Juvia and Levy was caught off-guard as they heard Erza's voice from the other lane. "I finally got you now, you thief!"

The three girls' were paralyzed at that very moment. Juvia and Levy were sweating and quietly panicking, they weren't sure what to say to Lucy.

"Don't you dare try to escape, I already gotten you cornered!" Erza shouted.

The room was too loud for anyone to hear what was going on at the stage. They were making such an uproar that it was impossible for even the owner of the museum to realize what was going on near him, he was more terrified of the darkness.

Levy was biting onto her lips demanding herself to calm down and relax, but she was so in shock that her body wasn't responding to her. "Say something Levy! Anything! Don't just do nothing!"

Lucy looked at Erza with a furious glare, in her hands she had Quatoria, "There's no way, I'll get myself caught! Not now!" she grinded her teeth wondering what to do next. Like those four years when she had to solve her own cases by herself.

Erza then leaped towards Lucy, "I got you now!"

 **END.**


End file.
